Shades of Red
by Bucky's Girl 9
Summary: Scott loves the shades of love, but he loves them more on his man. Reyes learns a lesson the hard way.


Shades of Red

From Scott's View point

I have to say that when I hear my man's thick British accent calling out my name no matter where we are, I know my cheeks take on a pale shade of red also known as pink. I can't help the way my body reacts to that thick British accent of my man, Gil Brodie. It turns my knees to jelly in a red hot second and I always seem to blush as well for some reason. To tell the truth, I didn't think that Gil would ever make his move or get pass all of the flirting he was always doing with me, but the day that we went to see his friend Jill, everything changed because I sort of forced his hand.

"Oh, good you're here. So listen, she is only here for a minute or two and she is in rare form."

"Okay," I say with a bit of nerves.

"Yeah, she is here to reverse the procreation blockers for colonist. She calls it 'boosting the batter'. She is going to talk your ear off about your civic duty as a man."

"And she will find out what a skillful topic changer I am."

"Good luck with that because she is tenacious," Gil said while a little red tint shaded his cheeks as he got nervous for some reason. "Makes no nevermind to me, it's not like I will ever oops a baby into the world. It does bring to mind something about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. When I am this attracted to someone and they seem..receptive, well things start happening. What I am trying to say is that I am trying to give this thing between us the thought and attention it seems to deserve. So, I have to know, do I introduce you to Jill as my friend who likes to flirt or my..guy?"

"I don't know. Chemistry really matters and we haven't even kissed, yet."

"We can remedy that right now."

Before I knew it, Gil was kissing me senseless and I knew that my ears were turning bright tomato red. I also knew that my eyes were getting that haze to them while being wide open in shock. After that one kiss, I knew I was going to be absolutely addicted to this red headed man from London and his was going to be the only love that I would ever want. I only proved that point even more when Jill asked me what my intentions were towards her boy, but only after teasing the shit out of her by acting like I didn't know what she was talking about did I tell her that I was serious about Gil and called him my guy. Gil to his credit followed my lead on teasing his best friend. It put a hint of blush on those tanned cheeks of his and that made his eyes light completely up like they had an amber fire to them.

Later that night, was the most amazing night of my life up until then at least because it is true what they about your first time being the most memorable if with the right person. After a short talk about wanting absolute honesty between us, he claimed me in ways that my virgin mind could not have come up with in my most sexually fueled dreams. Yes, I was virgin before I got with Gil and he enjoyed turning me at least fifty shades of red that night, but I also found out that he had a sensitive spot right under his right ass cheek and when I found it he just about jumped out of his skin. It caused him to blush like a crazy teenaged boy and I love seeing the red on his cheeks because I got a kick from it all.

I used that knowledge to my advantage to keep him in line and behaving like he needed to be. Although, I have to say that watching him turn into a blushing teenager every time that I brush my fingertips across his ass is just the biggest highlight of my days now. I am not saying that we have had it easy, quite the opposite, in fact, but we have made it through and have become stronger together because of he trust we have in each other. The one thing that kept getting thrown into our path was Reyes Vidal and Kadara Port. Just hearing the man's name or voice was enough to get my ire up and turn my man into a red haired bull in a china shop because Reyes just always wanted to flirt with me. That alone was enough to piss off Gil like nothing else could have done it so quickly. After one of times I had to go to Kadara, I arrived back on the Tempest looking really shook up and really pissed off. The second that Gil saw me, he knew that Reyes had tried to do something that I wasn't too keen on.

"Babe, what happened on Kadara?"

"Reyes, he tried to forced himself on me before I got my shield up in place, but he did manage to kiss me on the lips and I threw a full drink on him. I did tell him no from the very get go! I feel like I need to go brush my teeth and rinse my mouth out before I can kiss you, my love."

"Are you saying that you are afraid that I might catch something from you because of that kiss?"

"Hell, I might catch something from Reyes, man."

I brought this up to everyone in charge, but the initiative just kept sending me back to Kadara and damn near back into the hands of Reyes Vidal. I finally got tired of going there by myself so I took an extra person to help keep Reyes at bay for awhile. Then I took Gil and the rest of the crew with me for some R&R after Gil and I had finally tied the knot to cut loose and have some much needed fun. We were at Kralla's Song when the jackass showed up and came strolling right up to me like he was the cock of the walk king and I was the queen he wanted on his arm. Gil was reentering the barroom after coming back from the restroom and saw that I was trying to get Reyes' hands off of me with everyone else trying to help me, although he would not listen to me or anyone for that matter for no amount of credits. I noticed before anyone else that Gil had become a red haired bull that was seeing red in his angered state of mind while his body language was saying that he was about to do some heavy duty damage to the bar. Before Reyes knew it, he was being held by his throat while everyone else were running for cover. Even Umi was getting nervous about Gil's temper flaring this badly out of control.

"You must be Reyes Vidal. Scott has told me of the fact that you don't know how to keep your hands or your lips to yourself. So,I am here to teach you a few manners because I am tired of hearing about you trying to damn near rape my better half."

"So what. Are you telling me that you're his boyfriend or something," Reyes barely wheezed out with how tight Gil's hand was wrapped around his throat.

"Try husband," Gil growled bringing Reyes closer to his face so that Reyes could see that when pissed that his normally green eyes would flash blood red. "Keep your hands off of my husband, you got me."

Then Reyes did the stupidest thing he could have done and that was to call Gil a ginger snap. That made Gil's eyes glow dangerously close to lit embers, which only made his hair and facial hair look more like blood in color.

"You want to see a ginger snap, I will show you a ginger snapping!"

That was when we all got to watch him go flying across the room and hit his head on the wall. There was no way to stop the red haired bull now because he was intent on teaching Reyes some manners, no matter what and how he managed not to rip his dress uniform during the fight I will never know. I just tried to stay within eyesight of the fight from where I had taken cover to keep from getting injured. I should say it wasn't a fight as much as it was a barroom brawl because that is what it turned into before Gil was done with Reyes sorry hide. To tell the truth, I really don't think Reyes had even a chance at landing blow on Gil, because he did not have the reach or strength that Gil did. The finally straw was watching Gil throw Reyes out the window head first. The bar was so quiet that I almost started laughing when I heard him slap his hands against each other as if to say that the trash was now out of the bar, but looking at the rest of the crew and Umi I was not going to be the only one laughing either. Looking around, Gil did a quick figure as to what all was demolished from the fight. It turned out to be fourteen pieces of furniture of all sorts, three mirrors, two doors and one window, which was the one that Reyes went flying out of. Gil looked over at Umi with a pitiful look as if to say 'I'm sorry about this'. It wasn't the look so much as the tint of embarrassed teenage boy red on his face that made Umi laugh.

"Well, now I have a good reason to redecorate the bar. Thanks, Gil."

"Sorry, Umi. I kind of lost it when I saw that no good for nothing asshole flirting with my hubby even when Scott was telling him no."

"You looked like a red tornado going through the bar, man. Hell, remind me not to touch your man because you go all protective over him, which is a good thing."

"I doubt that Reyes will be visiting here anytime soon without finding out if we are around. "

"True enough, but when did you two tie the knot, Scott?"

"A few hours ago. That is why Gil and I are still in our dress uniforms because this is what we got married in."

"So, is it Scott Ryder-Brodie or just Scott Brodie?"

"Ryder-Brodie. Gil would not just let me drop Ryder because I was getting married to him."

"Well, I think that deserves a few rounds on the house. So, order up you guys, but the newlyweds I have something special for you for later. And your crew had better let you two have a honeymoon of more than just a few hours. "

"We have already been granted six days for a honeymoon and I plan on us being locked away in our quarters the whole time after we leave here," Gil said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Gil," I whined at the look I saw on his face.

"Well, then this present is perfect for you two. It is called Ambrosia wine. It is good to kick your sex drive into overdrive and it will last for at least four hours a glass."

I looked at the Hibiscus red liquor and then over to Gil, who at this moment was looking like he wanted to try a glass of the wine right now. I did not think it would be a good thing for him to get any of it into his system before we were ready so I spoke up about it.

"We are going to hold off on that thought for now because we will have plenty of time later. I am sure the crew would appreciate me putting my foot down for now."

"Spoil sport," Gil whispered into my ear just before kissing right behind it knowing that I was already a little fired up over seeing him kick Vidal's ass over him flirting with me when I was not into him at all.

I could hear the other members of the crew hollering for us to get a room or something, all I knew was that both Gil and I were showing a bit of red on our cheeks as we broke away from the kiss that we somehow ended up in.

Two hours later, the crew had made it back to the Tempest, while Umi let us stay in her most expensive room for honeymoon as a secondary gift for our wedding and man let me tell you one thing. That wine she gave us really did work to kick our sex drives into overdrive because Gil had me damn near turned into a pretzel by the end of the night. I did, however, make him jump quite a few times by running my fingertips over the spot just under his right ass cheek. There a few times I did it by accident while he was as deep as he could be inside of me and those times made me see fucking stars while he would swear like sailor.

By the end of our honeymoon, I felt like we knew each other inside and out due to how many rounds we went. Of course that is what a honeymoon is for and we drank every drop of that wine before it was over. As we were leaving Kralla's Song, we almost ran right into Reyes, who looked like he had been through hell once again. When he saw us coming in his direction he turned around and ran in the opposite direction of us. Gil could not stop the laughter that was bubbling up and out of his chest like rolling thunder. I could tell by the way that Gil's eyes held a mischievous glint in them that Reyes had come back for more while I was sleeping and he had taken care of the problem once again. I could not help, but join in on the laughter.

But that is what I get for falling in love with red hot tempered redhead who just so happens to be protective over me like a crimson devil.


End file.
